galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Strategies
Fleet Save Before you go to bed, school or whatever, get all your ships, fill them with as much resources as they can carry, set their speed to 10% and send them to a far away planet (yours, an allies, a nebula, or even an enemy if you're feeling adventurous.) Your fleet should take many hours or even days to get there. Make sure you cancel the fleet when you resume playing. Incoming Attack! Your radar has detected an incoming fleet. What do you do? Firstly you must chose fight or flight. To aid in your decision, there are various things you can do: * Have you fought with them before? Study the BattleReport to see their strength. Remember, there's a little info icon you can click to get further information * Have they (or someone from their team) probed you recently? If the answer to this question is 'yes' then there's a good chance they think they can beat you. * Look at the originating planet - do they have a lot of powerful Galactonite equipped, and are they using a projection? * Can you get someone from your alliance to scan your planet with their moon radar? They'll be able to see exactly what ships your attacker is sending at you. You can use this information to inform your defense strategy. Fight Ok, you've decided to stand your ground. Here are some strategies to reduce your losses. * Can you shuffle some galactonite around to improve your percentages? * Can you strengthen your equipped galactonite or equip more? * Do you have plenty of Resources and Dark Matter lying around? Why not flash-build a load of attack or defense ships? It'll give them a nasty surprise and if they win, there will be fewer resources for them to steal. * Do you have moons with Wormhole Generators? Your radar will give you up to about 12 minutes of warning, it takes a little over 6 minutes to teleport and fly your fleets from around your empire to the planet under attack. Flight You've decided you can't win and you want to reduce losses. Can you fit all of your resources onto your fleet and fleet save? Do that. If you have a sizeable attack fleet, but it isn't quite large enough to defeat the incoming attack, remember that they probably left their planet undefended to attack you. Why not assemble a fast attack fleet and send it straight back at them! Just make sure you hit their planet before their attack fleet returns home. If you can't save all of your resources because you have too much, or because you don't have enough Cargo Ships, you could flash-build some Cargo Ships, but remember you can dump resources into: * Buildings - construction & upgrade * Research - pick something expensive and useful like Astrophysics Tech or Espionage Tech * Ships - just put in a big order * Move resources to that planet's moon (if it has one). You should have time to make on and a half moon runs. I.e. save twice as much resource as a regular fleet-save. (See moon notes below) If you still can't save all your resources, or even worse you entire fleet is grounded because you don't have enough gas, then you can always use a shield. Check your capsule to see if you have any. You can also buy them for Credits. These will protect you fully and they are not the same thing as a small or Large Shield Dome. Remember that if you're already building or researching something, you can complete it instantly with Dark Matter and then start something else. Also, you can hire a Commander for 25 Dark Matter, which will allow you to do two building upgrades simultaneously. Aftermath If you fleet saved, use your Recyclers to clear any debris that was created. If you didn't fleet save, and all your battle report. Check out the extra information you can access by clicking the little info icon. Keep the battle report for future reference and remember this info for the next time they attack you. Notes If an aggressor sends an attack fleet to your planet and they are able to win the fight, the following will happen: * All of your ships will be destroyed. This includes civil, defense and combat. During some events, you can get up to 50% of your fleet back, but it will be explicitly stated in the event notice. * If they send enough Cargo Ship in their attack fleet, they can steal up to 50% of your Resources (see moon notes). * Dark Matter and buildings are not affected by attacks * Dark Energy, Galactonite, Galactonite shards, etc, etc, etc, are also not affected by attacks. * Your planet will automatically be shielded for 4 hours Special Moon considerations If your moon is under attack, most of the same strategies apply. But remember that your moon is never protected by the green shields. Even worse is that all resources on a moon can be stolen in one attack. For these reasons, never use moons for long-term resource storage.